Dark Form
The ability to undergo a transformation into a powerful, and more sinister form. Possible side effect of Darkside View. Opposite to Light Form. Not to be confused with Shadow Mimicry. Also Called *Dark Mode/Side/Transformation *Superpowered Evil Side *Villainous Mode Capabilities User can transform into a state of being in which their darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, the user's power are greatly enhanced and are able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, in this form, the user is highly aggressive and very quick to anger, making them a threat to anyone around them as well as themselves. Applications *Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend act more aggressive. *Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. **Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic **Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Posses an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. **Darkness Manipulation: Control and manipulate the darkness around an area. **Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. **Umbrakinetic Combat: Users are able utilize their combat skills with their dark power. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: Due to being imbued with dark powers, the user's body is vastly stronger than the average being. **Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. **Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. **Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. Associations *Darkside View *Demonic Empowerment *Divided Mind *Fallen Physiology *Hyper Form *Legendary Form *Powered Form *Sin Empowerment *Super Form *If one also possesses a Light Form, they are able to achieve balance within them. Limitations *One's aggression may be their downfall. *May be overpowered by light based abilities. *One's sanity may be lost. *Could be corrupted by their dark powers. *Sometimes the dark form may posses a consciousness of its own, allowing it to manifest itself into a physical form. Known Users Gallery Television DarkWillow.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) assumes the form of Dark Willow whenever she taps into dark magic. Cartoons Mr nasty.png|Mr. Nasty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) is the living embodiment of Eustace Bagge's cruelty and nastiness, brought into existence by Benton Tarantella. Mad_Jack.png|Mad Jack (Samurai Jack) is a creation of Aku's magic. Aku saw the anger within Jack and spawned Mad Jack out his own hatred. He is Jack's dark-side and possesses all the skills that Jack does. Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy) is the result of when Danny's ghost half fused with Vlad's, and Vlad's evil nature overwhelmed him. Nightmare_Moon_ID.png|Feeling shunned that her faithful subjects played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) became bitter and jealous. Eventually, her bitterness transformed her into the wicked Mare of the Moon, Nightmare Moon. Midnight Sparkle.png|After become corrupted by the Equestrian magic she collected, Sci-Twi (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) became Midnight Sparkle, a darkangel-like form obssessed with the understanding of magic. DemonRaven.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans) has a very powerful dark side that is unleashed through great anger. Dark Bloom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) assumed the form of Dark Bloom after being corrupted by Lord Darkar. Comics Void.gif|The Void/Dark Sentry (Marvel Comics) is the Sentry's dark side. Nega Scott.png| NegaScott (Scott Pilgrim series) is Scott's alter ego and dark side. He is the manifestation of all of Scott's callousness, spite, faults, and flaws, and rather than accepting them and himself, he runs from them, thus creating Nega Scott's existence. Robotnik_(STC178).jpg|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Comic) is the corrupted form of Dr. Ovi Kintobor, brought into existence when Kintobor was exposed to negative Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds. Manga/Anime Dark Super Sonic.png|Whenever his anger is at its most intense, Sonic (Sonic X) is able to transform into a darker and angrier form, known as Dark Sonic. VegetaMajinStateNV.png|After deliberately subjecting himself to Babidi's mind control, Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) negative emotions and inner evil are brought to the surface, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Dark Negi.jpg|Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) under the influence of the dark spell Magia Erebea. Sara_full_1.png|Due to her feelings of anger and betrayal after being seemingly abandoned by her human lover, Sara (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) was corrupted into the Black Mermaid Princess. DarkZEXAL.png|Yuma and Astral (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) combine into Dark ZEXAL. ShineGreymon_Ruin_Mode_t.gif|ShineGreymon (Digimon Data Squad) in his Ruin Mode, a corrupted version of his Burst Mode. Adventure_02_Epi11-4.jpg|Under the influence of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral, Agumon (Digimon Adventure 02) is transformed into a corrupted version of MetalGreymon. Video Games Dark_frieza.png|Those affected by Demigra's dark magic, such as Frieza (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) enter a darker, more powerful state known as Villainous Mode. Darkness_Towa_clear.png|Towa (Dragon Ball) in the form of Darkness Towa, a more powerful state of being triggered by her hatred. Dark Mode Riku.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) using Dark Mode. Riku-Ansem_KHII.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) took on the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness as a result of being forced to tap into his darkness to defeat Roxas. Sora_(Antiform)_KHII.png|Anti Form Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is the physical representation of the darkness that lurks within his heart. Vanitas Unmasked.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) is the living embodiment of the darkness within Ventus' heart. Dark Spyro.png|After being tainted by Malefor's darkness, Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) gained the power to transform into "Dark Spyro" through great emotional stress. Dark Prince of Persia.jpg|The Prince (Prince of Persia) developed the ability to transform into the Dark Prince after being infected by the Sands of Time. Dark Jak.png|After being under Dark Eco experimentation for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) is able to undergo a dark, aggressive, and very powerful transformation known as Dark Jak whenever he is angered. Dark Daxter.jpg|After further exposure to Dark Eco, Daxter (Jak and Daxter) gained the power to transform into Dark Daxter. Unknown Tekken.png|Unknown (Tekken) is a demonic form of Jun Kazama. Evil_Ryu_(2).jpg|Whenever he gives in to the Satsui no Hadou, Ryu (Street Fighter) becomes Evil Ryu. Oni_(2).jpg|Oni (Street Fighter) is the form Akuma will take should he allow the Satsui no Hadou to completely consume him. Dark Link Manga.png|Dark Link (Legend of Zelda series) is an evil shadow created by a magical force and is capable of matching Link's every move blow for blow. Darkpit_artnew-1-.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, created when Pit looked into the Mirror of Truth. GQNE5D_c6f8db77_9.png|After a failed suicide attack on the Dragon King Onaga, Raiden's (Mortal Kombat) essence was corrupted when his body reformed, causing him to take on the more malevolent and violent form of Dark Raiden. Shadow_Jago.png|Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) is the form Jago takes when he succumbs to Gargos' corruption within him. Shinnok_with_Jinsei.png|After draining energy from the Jinsei Chamber, Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) took on a more powerful demonic form, Corrupted Shinnok. Bad Ash Regeneration.png|After absorbing demonic energy from deadites, Ash Williams (Evil Dead: Regeneration) is able to transform into his deadite alter-ego, Bad Ash. Raiden_Jack_the_Ripper.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) uses Ripper Mode to revert to his darker, more violent, and more powerful persona of Jack the Ripper. BlackDjango.JPG|After being bitten by a vampire and partially purified, Django (Boktai) gained the ability to turn into Black Django, a darkness-wielding vampire. Pokkén_Shadow_Mewtwo.png|Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) is a darker form of Mewtwo, the result of Mewtwo being corrupted by the Shadow Synergy Stone. 249Lugia-Shadow_XD_2.png|Shadow Lugia (Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness) is intended to be the ultimate Shadow Pokémon, completely impossible to purify. Sora and Baymax Dark Baymax.jpg|Dark Baymax (Kingdom Hearts III) is Baymax's original body, reconstructed into a Heartless version of his former self. DarkFawfulsprite2.PNG|After draining the Dark Star of half of its power, Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) became Dark Fawful. Perfect_Chaos.png|Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the result of Chaos draining the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Darkshadow36.jpg|When fuelled by thoughts of evil, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) becomes Dark Shadow, granting him temporary invincibility, access to Chaos Blast, and infinite ammunition for all weapons. Shadow_Pokémon.png|Shadow Pokémon (Pokémon) are Pokémon who have been corrupted into a dark form by Cipher, distinguishable by a black aura around their bodies. DarkStar_Drawing.png|The Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) is an evil star composed of and wielding incredible dark powers. Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) is the form the Dark Star takes after absorbing Bowser's DNA, wielding both Bowser's power and its own dark powers. Midna_fused.png|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) takes on a monstrous dark form by using the completed Fused Shadow. Literature Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|After gathering enough negative energy, Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) can transform into a demonic form that possesses extraordinary power. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Evil power Category:Mimicry Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers